Unexpected Love
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Two people begin to have feelings they never know existed, please R
1. Default Chapter

OK I know this isn't the first one, but we got bored and decided to make a new slash fic, so if you don't like that then I wouldn't read it, =) but if you do read please review. Thanx

*Pony's POV*

Johnny and me were at the movies watching "Gone With The Wind".... again. I looked over at Johnny. He looked kinda cute, looking all into the movie like that.

I shook my head quickly, What was I thinking? This was Johnny I was thinking about......my best friend......but then again He _was_ kinda cute just sitting there with locks of his black hair falling in his face.

'Pony, stop thinking like that!' I thought to myself. I looked back at the screen and saw two people kissing. For a split second I thought it was Johnny and I. I shook my head and it was Rhett and Scarlett

"Pony you ok?" I looked over when Johnny spoke, his dark eyes looking worriedly at me from under his bangs.

"Yeah, why do you ask, B--Johnnycakes?"

"You just seem distracted," He replied softly.

"Oh. No, I'm okay." I looked at his big, black eyes. They sure were pretty.

"Pony?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice again, he looked worried,

"Are you sure your ok man? why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well your just sitting there looking at me," He replied slowly,

"Kinda like all the girls look at your brother Soda."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about this real pretty g--girl....in my gym class."

"Well why would you be looking at me when your thinking about her?" He asked curiously

I shrugged. I felt my ears getting hot. "She has black eyes too....You know I'm gonna go get something to drink....I'll be right back."

*Johnny's POV*

"OK." I replied softly as Pony left, why did he have to be thinking about some girl from gym? I thought to myself as I turned around, It was kinda dark but I was sure his ears started getting red. But why?

I sighed softly as Pony came back with a couple of Pepsi's; his ears were still red, why was he acting so strange tonight?

"Pony, do you just Wanna ditch the movie? You seem really out of it tonight."

"I don't know, I'm sorry Johnny, I don't know what's going on right now." He said quietly,

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Man."

he jerked slightly when I touched him, was it something I did?

"Pony.....you sure your ok? your awfully jumpy tonight."

"Y-y-yeah," he stuttered. "Long day, you know?"

We left the theater and walked towards the lot, I was thinking the whole way, I felt bad for Pony, I didn't want him confused like this, and I wished there was someway I could help. but how?

"Want a weed, Pony?" I asked

He nodded and took a smoke from my hand, his hand brushed across mine and I got a chill, why was I getting a chill from him touching me?

"Cold, Johnnycakes?" Pony asked.

"Naw, I was just thinking....." I replied unsure of what to say now.

"What about?"

"Nothing," I lied as we continued walking until we got to the fountain.

We sat down on the edge of the fountain and my hand accidentally touched Pony's. I flinched. "Sorry..." I said, starting to blush.

"Its ok." Pony replied blushing as well,

We were both kinda jumpy and I didn't know why. Then we heard a loud BANG! I jumped and almost fell into the fountain. Lucky for me Pony caught me. "It was...uh...just a car backfire," he said softly.

"Oh." I replied blushing even redder as Pony pulled me back up; we just sat there staring at each other for a moment.

"Hey Pony? What are you thinking right now? Just say the first thing that comes to your mind." I said hoping he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Honestly?" he asked, blushing.

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about......kissing you." I blushed again and looked down smiling slightly.

"Pony? I was thinking.........the same thing." I replied looking up slowly.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Really."

He smiled and leaned forward slightly closing his eyes; I took a deep breath and began to close the gap, When our lips met it was just a quick kiss that ended far too soon for my liking.

"Pony? Did you like that?" I asked softly hoping he did.

He blushed a deep red. "Yeah...did you?"

I blushed in return, "Yea I did." I replied as I began moving closer to him again.

Ok that's it for this chapter. We hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review telling us what you think, Until next time.

~from the messed up minds of Rocky and Rina~


	2. Chapter 2

READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!(Hey glad everyone is liking the story so far, we had a change of plans and now no guy will go unloved, oh and thanx AC for getting these thoughts stuck in my head Lol anyway about the slash warning?? We did put it in the disclaimer in the last chapter so there was a warning =) sorry for any mix up.  
  
  
  
*Dallys POV*  
  
I was walking through the park, I had just come from a party at Bucks and now I was bored looking for some action. I had nothing else better to do so I went to the park to have a smoke, relax, and think.  
  
I was just about to the park when I heard Pony and Johnny talking, I hid behind a tree so I could jump out and scare them. but when I looked around I saw something I wasn't expecting.  
  
Pony and Johnny...were...kissing. A little spark of jealousy shot through me. Why did I feel jealous? Just cause Pony had his tongue down my Johnny's throat....  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" I thought to myself.  
  
"This cant be right." I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard when I heard low moans coming from their direction, when I looked again their hands were roaming over each others body's.  
  
'That little......how dare he take my Johnny!' I thought angrily. Jealousy rushing through me.  
  
I took a minute to calm down and stepped on some dry leaves and twigs so they knew someone was close by and stop making out. When I turned around again they were just sitting side by side like nothing happened.  
  
"hey guys." I said slowly looking at Johnny with a slight frown,  
  
"Uh, hey, Dallas," They said together.  
  
"Buck's party no good tonight?" Johnny asked 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Rina here, I'm a dumbass, I saved the chapter wrong and the last chapter was only half of what we wrote, anyway here's the other half, hope you like it.

"The usual.....hank Williams, everyone drunk, it got boring."

"Oh...." Johnny said and looked away

"What about you guys? What have you been up to tonight?"

"Um...nothing..." Pony said, taking his hand off Johnny's.

"What was that about?" I asked motioning towards their hands."

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. 

"I just wasn't paying attention to where my hand was," Pony lied.

"Yea and I'm sure you weren't paying attention to where your mouths were either?" They both blushed furiously.

"What're you doin'? Spying on us?" Johnny asked.

"No I was coming home from bucks and saw you guys."

Johnny looked away but Pony spoke up. "So what? You saw us kiss. What do you care?"

"I Ahhhhh........Well what would your brothers say?"

"Answer my question first, Winston."

"Because.......Ummmm."

"Well, Dally? We're waiting."

"Why should I tell you?" I asked trying to uphold my tough image.

"Because.......I wanna know."

"So do I," Johnny said softly.

"Because I......" I stopped and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around before looking at the ground.

"Because I was jealous." I said quietly

"Jealous?" Pony repeated. A look of shock came over both of them. 

"The ladies man jealous of me and Johnnycakes?" 

"Shut up, kid, or I'll tell your brothers what you two were doing."

"Sorry Dally......but why?"

"Because....because I like Johnny...a lot....."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" Johnny asked quietly

"I didn't want anyone to know....so I kept it to myself."

"When did you start feeling this way Dally?"

"I don't know.....I wasn't even completely sure of my feelings until I saw you guys together..........." I replied mentally kicking myself for actually admitting to it.

"I was confused for awhile but now its pretty clear to me." I added slowly

Ok that's it for this chapter Hehe what did ya think? Anyway please review and let us know.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok latest chapter..hope you all like it.  
*Dally*  
  
I could have killed myself for just confessing to that, I'm Dallas Winston I'm not supposed to break down like that, its just not me.  
  
"Well one of you could say something....' I said slowly  
  
"Like what?" Pony asked.  
  
"I don't know...something...anything..."  
  
"Why did you admit it now?" Johnny asked, quietly  
  
"because I saw you guys together....and I don't know...something just snapped and I just couldn't hide it anymore...." Johnny looked at his shoes. Nobody said anything else and I wished they would.  
  
"I'm sorry Dally.....we never meant to hurt you...." Pony said slowly  
  
"Who says I'm hurt?" I snapped.  
  
"Well you looked like you were hurt....and if you are we never meant to hurt you..." Johnny said  
  
'My image is fading right now,' I thought to myself. 'They can tell....'  
  
"Dally look if we could just talk about this...." Johnny started but I cut him off.  
  
"No! You know what? forget it, I hope you two are very happy together!" I turned and ran, despite their protests to come back.  
  
'How could they have done this to me? I mean sure I could have said something sooner and this might have never happened....I just always thought that Johnny kinda knew.....' I thought to myself as I ran, not knowing where I was going. I stopped running when I got to the lot. I laid down in the grass and looked at the stars.  
  
"Dally?" I looked up when I heard a girls voice near me. Soon a blond girl came into focus and I noticed it was Sandy....Sodas ex-girlfriend....but what was she doing back?  
  
"Sandy? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I just came back for a visit....what are you doing out here all alone?"  
  
"Just hanging out."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know...just used to I'd never see you without some of your friends."  
  
I shrugged. "Sometimes I like to be alone, but you're more than welcome to join me if you'd like."  
  
"Wow....this is the nicest I've seen you in.....forever..." She replied smiling as she sat down  
  
"Hey I can be nice."  
  
"Well I guess so......its just I've never seen you like this...."  
  
"Well it doesn't happen very often." I grinned.  
  
"Well its nice to see another side of Dallas Winston..."  
  
"So who you visiting at this hour?"  
  
"Well at the time you."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Who'd you come out here to see?"  
  
"I don't know....I thought maybe I'd go see Soda....if he would even want to see me after the way I acted..... I doubt anyone would want to see me"  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Really? and whys that?"  
  
I shrugged. "I was getting lonely and truthfully I kinda missed you."  
  
"Really? I always figured you were too busy hanging out with Johnny to miss anyone."  
  
My heart fell at the mention of Johnny but I didn't let myself show it. "I multitask."  
  
"That's good.....so why did you miss me? I mean out of everyone I figured you wouldn't even notice I was gone."  
  
"How could I not notice a pretty girl left?" She blushed now and looked away  
  
"Dally? do you really mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I like you. You're nice, and pretty, and you don't dress like a slut."  
  
"Wow....why didn't you ever say anything?....sorry that was a stupid question.....because of Soda probably....."  
  
"Yeah, it was because of Soda. I didn't wanna make him mad."  
  
"Well.....Sodas probably over me by now....." She said slowly  
  
"Does he even know you're back in town?"  
  
"not yet..."  
  
"Oh. Well he'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"maybe later.....Unless you would rather me leave or something..."  
  
"No, I like your company. Stay awhile?"  
  
"Well I guess I could...." She said laying in the grass next to me and looking up at the stars  
  
"Something wrong Dal?" She asked softly looking over at me.  
  
"No, nothing wrong," I whispered, looking at her lips.  
  
"Then why wont you look me in the eye when you say that?"  
  
"I'm just thinking, that's all."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I don't want to look stupid if I tell you."  
  
"No you wont....I promise."  
  
"I'm thinking about....kissing you."  
  
"That might not be so bad..." She whispered  
  
I leaned in a little bit to close the small gap between us. Soon we deepened the kiss and were making out for a while when we heard footsteps coming towards us. I looked up to see Soda standing there in shock.  
  
"What? How could you guys....."  
that's it for this chapter..please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

LADIES AND GENTELMAN RINA IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Ok that's enough, lol anyway I am back from my WONDERFUL trip to Virginia. And my prized souvenir My boyfriend Robbie I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!! Anyway enough of me...Rocky is here too..well not HERE but writing with me again so beware, anyway like I said I'm back and in the mood for writing as much as I can lol. Enjoy.  
*Dally's POV*  
  
"S-soda.....We were just Uhhhhh...."  
  
"Kissing? I thought I could trust you Dally....but I guess I cant." Soda said cutting me off  
  
"Soda, C'mon. I thought you were over her," I said.  
  
"I thought I was too....at least until I see one of my best friends making out with a girl I thought I loved."  
  
"Sodapop...." I didn't know what to say. I guess Sandy didn't either.  
  
"Soda we broke up remember? if I want to kiss another guy I can.....you cant get mad at me for kissing someone else when we aren't together." Sandy said finally speaking up  
  
"Just.....don't....I don't want to hear it......you know....your right.....we broke up......you can date whoever you want....." Soda said...it looked like he was close to tears or something  
  
I gulped. "Soda, c'mon don't do this, man," I said.  
  
"Do what? I'm just gonna walk away and pretend I didn't see anything....Sandy's right, if you guys want to be together or something.....then I just want her to be happy...."  
  
Soda turned his back and walked away. "Sodapop!" I yelled. He just waved off my voice like a bug. "Damnit," I muttered.  
  
"Dally? Should I just go?" Sandy asked quietly  
  
"Unless there's anything you can do to fix all of this then yeah. Go."  
  
"I'm sorry about Soda.....I didn't know he would get so mad...."  
  
"How could you've known? Even I didn't know but he's pissed."  
  
"I came back to talk to him....but I guess now he wont want to hear what I have to say...."  
  
"Well what did you have to say?"  
  
"That I'm......pregnant....well he knows that's why I left......but I came back to tell him who the father is....."  
  
"Oh shit. You mean...Soda...."  
  
"No....Soda and I never did anything like that...."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow like Two-Bit. "Then who's the father?"  
  
"You...." She said softly barley above a whisper  
  
"Me? When did you....and me...?"  
  
"At one of bucks parties.....Soda wasn't around and you were so drunk that night you couldn't even remember your own name....I know I shouldn't have done anything....but once I started drinking things went a bit farther than I expected......I didn't mean to hurt Soda.....but when I woke up next to you I panicked and left before you ever woke up.....I'm sorry Dally....I guess I was just scared...." I felt my eyes widen. Me? A father? Of Sandy's baby!? Things were already bad enough with Soda but this....  
  
"I'm so sorry Dally....but I felt that Soda had a right to know so I came back to tell him....then here with you......I don't know...."  
  
My mind was swirling with thoughts. "How are we gonna tell this to Soda? I mean, he'll kill me but.....I don't know....."  
  
"I was going to tell him that I was drunk but then after we kissed I realized that wasn't what I wanted to say to him....because then he would be mad at you too....now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't tell him at all...."  
  
I bit my bottom lip. "We have to tell him though," I said finally. "I mean sure he'll be really ticked off at us but he's one of my best friends. I cant keep this from him."  
  
"Yea....but how are we gonna tell him? Just go up to him and say 'hey Soda I know your already pissed at us but I got your girlfriend knocked up'? I don't think that would work Dally.....There is no easy way to tell him though....." Sandy said looking down at the ground  
  
"You think I don't know that?" I snapped.  
  
"Don't snap at me! I'm just as confused as you are Dallas."  
  
Her china blue eyes were angry and clouded with tears. I sighed. "Look, Sandy, I'm sorry. Just....this is hard for me to figure out and I'm getting frustrated."  
  
"How do you think I feel? This isn't easy for either of us Dally...."  
  
"I know that, Sandy." I pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "Damnit," I muttered again as I closed my eyes.  
  
"Dally....why don't I just go home for the night, and we can talk about this more later, after we've both gotten some rest."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?"  
  
"We can meet at the Dingo....around noon?"  
  
"Okay then. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Dally..." She said softly as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,  
  
"Bye...." I replied as she got up and slowly walked away leaving me there alone  
Alright that's it, what did you think? Be easy on any flames please. But please do review.. 


End file.
